


Ripples

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [5]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Anne is skipping rocks by the river when a certain someone interrupts.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2020 Version [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057436
Kudos: 44





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Anne stretched to her left to grab another pebble, then smoothed out her dress. She aimed carefully from her seat on the small ledge above the river. She spun the rock out toward the water and watched as it skipped one, two, three times before sinking. Once the ripples had dispersed, she looked around for another rock.

“ _Hello_.”

Gasping, Anne swatted at whatever had whispered right next to her ear—then immediately apologized when she saw her boyfriend clutching his cheek in pain.

“It’s nice to see you, too,” Gilbert said, plopping down next to her and letting his legs dangle over the edge. “What are you doing way out here?”

“Relaxing,” she said, continuing her search for a rock.

“What’s your record?”

“Huh?”

“How many skips?”

“It’s not the number of skips that I like,” Anne said. “I like watching the waves it makes. Seeing the water shimmer for a moment before it returns to the same stillness as before.” Gilbert blinked at her, and she sighed. “Three. My record is three.”

“Bet I can get four.”

Anne cocked her head in skepticism. “Really?”

“Yes.” Gilbert grabbed a rock and threw it. It hit the surface and immediately sunk to the bottom.

Anne tried to stifle a laugh, but it still came out as a snort.

“Shut up,” Gilbert muttered. “Give me another one.”

Still grinning, Anne placed another stone in his hand. Before he could hurl it at the river, Anne grabbed his wrist. “You want to flick it rather than throw it.” She guided his hand through the motion. “Now you try.”

He scowled at her, but followed her advice, nonetheless. This time, his rock skipped twice before sinking.

“There you go—”

Gilbert pressed a finger to her lips. “Less talking, more watching me beat your record.”

“Fine,” Anne said with a sigh. She lay back on the ledge. “Wake me up in a few hours when you’ve done that.”

Rolling his eyes, Gilbert lay next to her and propped his head on his elbow. “In a few _minutes_ , I will wake you up.”

Anne ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Deal.” She shut her eyes and drifted off to the rhythmic sound of rocks jumping across the water.


End file.
